<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heaven's gate won't open up (for me) by integalactic_jerk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365874">heaven's gate won't open up (for me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/integalactic_jerk/pseuds/integalactic_jerk'>integalactic_jerk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drama &amp; Romance, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Post-The Death Cure, Romance, Tragic Romance, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/integalactic_jerk/pseuds/integalactic_jerk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это его удивляет, потому что он помнит, как умирал — он видел свое сердце в руках демона, он чувствовал боль и слышал, как ломаются ребра и рвутся сосуды. Черт, да он, кажется, даже чувствовал холодок по краям раны, пока из разорванных аорт хлестала наружу кровь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mick Davies/Arthur Ketch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heaven's gate won't open up (for me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кетч открывает глаза.</p><p>Это его удивляет, потому что он помнит, как умирал — он видел свое сердце в руках демона, он чувствовал боль и слышал, как ломаются ребра и рвутся сосуды. Черт, да он, кажется, даже чувствовал холодок по краям раны, пока киз разорванных аорт хлестала наружу кровь.</p><p>Поэтичная смерть. Болезненная и грязная.</p><p>Он приподнимается на локтях и оглядывается. Вокруг деревья, кустарники, трава — он в роще, но… где именно?</p><p>Кетч невесело усмехается первой пришедшей на ум догадке — Кроули успел переделать и облагородить Ад, прежде чем отправиться к праотцам. Или это картинка, которой встречают всех грешников, чтобы потом осознание, в каком кошмаре они оказались на самом деле, ударило побольнее.</p><p>Вторая мысль — он выжил, и его успели перенести в другое место. Она кажется абсурдной, потому что на груди — никаких шрамов, боли тоже нет. Честно говоря, ему даже как-то…</p><p>
  <i>спокойно.</i>
</p><p>Поднявшись, Кетч решает просто идти. Где бы он ни был, рано или поздно, должен на что-то или на кого-то выйти. Он оглядывается — деревья, деревья, деревья. Место, похожее на сотни других, но незнакомое. Роща начинает редеть.</p><p>Выйдя из-за деревьев, Кетч на секунду зажмуривается от яркого света, а, открыв глаза, замирает.</p><p>Не может такого быть. Что ж, возможно, это действительно просто стерильный проход в камеру пыток. Другого объяснения у него нет, потому что</p><p><i>да</i>, это чертов Кендрикс. Кендрикс, который был уничтожен лет десять назад. который априори не может существовать в реальном мире, место, которое не было его главным кошмаром, но которое значительно подпортило ему жизнь.</p><p>Место, из которого вышли все они, место, где заправляла Хесс.</p><p>Да, это определенно может быть Ад.</p><p>Внезапно Кетч слышит детские голоса. Смех. Это странно — он не помнил, чтобы в Кендриксе дети часто смеялись. Почти оксюморон — это место отторгало веселье. Пройдя чуть вперед, Кетч замечает двух мальчишек, устроивших потасовку под деревьями.</p><p>Кетч не хотел бы, чтобы его заметили. С каждым новым открытием ситуация кажется все более странной, он совершенно перестает понимать, что происходит и где он. Может, его сознание галлюцинирует перед тем, как перестать существовать.</p><p>Один из мальчиков замечает его и тут же перестает улыбаться, дергая за рукав второго. Они оба подскакивают на ноги и вытягиваются по струнке, почти синхронно выкрикивая: «Сэр!», и смотрят на него то ли испуганно, то ли пристыженно. Да, это больше похоже на порядки Академии.</p><p>Вариантов у Кетча не так много — больше пока он здесь никого не видел, поэтому, подойдя ближе, собирается спросить у мальчишек, где они и какого черта происходит. Если это просто декорация, то он либо не получит внятного ответа, либо разрушит ее, и второй вариант даже лучше, потому что если это — адская прелюдия, он бы хотел скорее перейти к действию. Порой неизвестность и есть худшая пытка.</p><p>Он хочет спросить: «Где мы?», или «Что это за место?», или что угодно, что хоть немного прояснит ситуацию, но застывает, чувствуя, как холодеет в груди. Кендрикс, форма, мальчишка, темно-каштановые волосы, водянистые зеленые глаза. Он бы меньше удивился, увидев здесь себя. Это бы добавило пару теорий в его копилку. А сейчас он уже совершенно ничего не понимает.</p><p>Это не взаправду в любом из возможных раскладов. Он ничего не потеряет, если спросит:</p><p>— Мик?</p><p>Мальчишка хмурится. Наверняка хочет спросить что-то вроде «откуда вы меня знаете», потому что в этих стенах нечасто появлялись новые лица, но тут его глаза изумленно распахиваются, и он непроизвольно делает шаг вперед с болезненным выражением на лице.</p><p>Кетчу стоит только моргнуть — и Мик, стоявший перед ним, уже того возраста, каким он его запомнил.</p><p>
  <i>(каким он его убил)</i>
</p><p>Выражение лица Мика совершенно не меняется. Он все еще смотрит на Кетча, напряженно, а улыбка выглядит как судорога. Чистые детские глаза потихоньку затапливает привычная и постоянная вина.</p><p>— Ты тоже?</p><p>Кетчу стыдно признаться, что его задевает то, что самые счастливые воспоминания Мика связаны с Кендриксом, еще до убийства Тимоти — тем парнишкой явно был Тимоти, а местом, где он оказался, — рай Мика. Непонятно только одно — как его, <i>Кетча,</i> занесло в <i>рай</i>?</p><p>Но куда сильнее стыд за то, что он разрушил счастье Мика. Вероятно, не впервые, но одно дело раз за разом причинять ему боль на земле — то еще местечко для счастливой жизни, — и совсем другое — разрушить его рай, и даже не метафорический. Он был счастлив здесь. Не Кетчу ли знать, как сильно Мик терзался убийством друга, как сильно терзался всеми остальными и как сильно на самом деле устал от своей жизни. И Кетч абсолютно точно, целиком и полностью принадлежал к тому периоду, в котором не было света.</p><p>Если рай Мика значит и отсутствие Кетча, то так тому и быть. Не ему решать, верно это или нет.</p><p>Ему так стыдно, что он разрушил это.</p><p>Кетч виновато опускает голову. Взгляд Мика выдержать невозможно — там и сожаление, и вина (<i>какого черта, Дэвис, ты даже сейчас продолжаешь себя винить</i>), даже испуг, но больше всего — больное неверие.</p><p>Конечно, Мик бы не хотел. Никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах, он бы не хотел. Глаза Кетчу щиплют злые слезы. Мик слишком хороший. Он почти физически чувствует, как на самом деле грязен по сравнению с ним.</p><p>— А ты постарел, — и в его голосе улыбка.</p><p>Кетч не успевает поднять головы — Мик обнимает его раньше. Крепко, так, как, наверное, обнимал когда-то. Кетч не помнит. Ему так стыдно, что он не помнит. Мика не было слишком давно.</p><p>Он не может ни пошевелиться, ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть в первые секунды. Мик всегда был тем, кто способен все невообразимо усложнить, но также имел непостижимую способность делать вещи до ужаса простыми. Особенно, когда дело касалось <i>их.</i></p><p>Кетч ломано выдыхает. Кости как будто размякают и сразу становится трудно держать ноги прямыми. Он утыкается Мику в плечо, чуть поворачивает голову и зарывается носом в ворот его рубашки (и запах совершенно тот же,<i> прежний</i>). Кетч изо всех сил прижимает его к себе, до боли сжимая в руках его рубашку, и замирает, набрав в грудь больше воздуха и запаха, как будто выдохнуть сейчас — самое кощунственное, что он вообще может сделать. Мик мягко кладет ему одну руку на затылок, поглаживая по волосам, а второй все еще придерживает за спину, устроив подбородок на его плече. Кетч почти уверен, что он улыбается.</p><p>На самом деле, никогда не имело значение, куда их забросит жизнь, или работа, или, в этот раз, смерть. Рядом с Миком Кетч каждый раз заново открывает значение слова <i>«дом»</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>